


Look After You

by jaceanthony



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceanthony/pseuds/jaceanthony
Summary: Poe is struggling, Finn was just trying to help, Poe is stubborn and hurts his feeling in the process. Rey and Leia try to help him figure out how he can fix this.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 15





	Look After You

Poe took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled, he did this three times, before he sighed. “This is stupid.”he said standing up.   
“Poe,”Finn said, rolling his eyes. “You barely started. You have to try it.”  
“Why? Why do I have to try it?”  
“Because I think it will help you, Rey thinks it will help you and Leia thinks it will help you.”  
“Sitting in the dirt, cross-legged and taking deep breaths isn’t going to help my nightmares.”  
“You don’t know that because you haven’t tried.”Finn pointed out. “Just....try, try one time, for me?”  
Poe glared at him and for a moment Finn thought he was going to walk away. To his surprise, Poe sat back down and faced Finn again.   
“Now close your eyes, and breathe deep.”  
Poe shut his eyes and took a few shallow breaths. He opened his left eye and watched Finn.   
“Close your eyes, Dameron.”  
Poe rolled his eyes before he shut them. Five minutes passed before Poe spoke up.   
“Now can I stop?”  
“Poe, if you’re not going to take this seriously then just go. Sorry we want to try to help you,”Finn said snapping his eyes closed.   
“Finn, I didn’t mean anything by that, this just isn’t how I work out my problems.”he said, running fingers through his hair. “I’m just exhausted, what I need is a good nights sleep, which I can’t do until these nightmares stop, but these nightmares won’t stop until I sort out my problems and I can’t sort out my problems because I’m exhausted.”  
Finn remained silent.   
“Finn?”  
Silence.   
“Finn, did you hear me?”  
“Yes,”he said eyes still closed.  
“Look I’m just tired okay? The nightmares will work themselves out.”  
“If you say so.”  
That annoyed Poe. What the hell did Finn know about his nightmares? And who was he to think that meditating would solve all his problems?  
“This was such a huge waste of my time,”Poe snapped before storming off. 

“Poe?”  
Poe rolled his eyes, of course Rey would come and not Finn. He went back to cleaning his blaster in the armory.  
“I’m kinda busy here, what’s up?”  
“Finn told me about meditation earlier today,”  
“Oh? And what did he say? That I didn’t try?”  
“Well, yes, actually. But he’s worried about you.”  
“I did try! That’s the problem! I’m not force sensitive like the two of you, that’s not how my body works. Meditation is boring for me, and boring is not going to help my nightmares!”Poe snapped.   
“Poe I know you’re scared-“  
“I’m not scared.”  
“What would you call it then? Why are you cleaning your blasters in the middle of the night when you should be sleeping. If you’re not scared of falling asleep what would you call this?”  
“Being proactive. I clean my blaster now and I don’t need to do it in the morning.”  
“You’re avoiding sleep because you’re scared. That’s not good,”  
“Why do you even care?”  
“Because I’m worried about you, Finn is worried about you. Leia too. Everyone’s worried, Poe.”  
“Am I doing my job, or not?”  
“Yes but-“  
“Then if I’m doing my job why is it bothering anyone?”  
“Because we care about you! Is that so hard to understand?”  
Poe ignored the comment, continuing cleaning his blaster. He finished up and put the gun in his holster.   
“Poe we’re here for you.”  
Poe nodded and stood up, exiting the armory.

It was now almost sunrise and Poe was still awake. He was exhausted but refused to go to bed knowing what would be waiting for him once he fell asleep. He was sitting in the cafeteria, drinking a mug of caf. If he stayed awake he wouldn’t have nightmares.  
“Poe, late evening for you too?”she smiled softly, startling him a bit.  
“Uh...yeah, guess so. How can I help you, General?”  
“I think you’ve known me long enough to call me Leia when you’re not on duty,”  
“Guess my whole life is long enough, huh?”Poe said, giving her a soft smile.  
“I think so,”Leia said, reciprocating that small smile. “I was wondering if you could help me with something?”  
“Uh sure,”  
“For once in your life could you start listening to the people that care about you?”  
Poe huffed, “Who sent you? Rey? No it was Finn wasn’t it.”  
“No one sent me, Poe. In case you forgot I’m in charge of everyone here, but yes, your friends did express their concern for your health.”  
“I’m fine, Leia.”  
“They’ve told me otherwise, and from what I’m looking at I agree with them.”  
“Being a little tired isn’t stopping me from doing my job, General, and with all due respect I think I can look out for myself.”Poe tried switching to their titles to show he was capable of doing his job and taking it seriously.  
“Poe needing someone to look after you isn’t a bad thing. You have a family in us, Poe. It’s our job to look after our family.”  
“I haven’t had a family in a long time and I’ve been doing just fine on my own.”  
Leia resisted rolling her eyes. Poe was as stubborn as Han, always had been even as a kid.  
“You’re stubborn, Commander.”  
“Thank you, General.”Poe said, easily switching back to their titles. There was a comfort for him in formality.  
There was a silence between them for a few minutes, Poe occasionally sipping his caf and nervously tapping away at his mug.  
“Do you remember when you and Ben were little,”Leia started, “and he tried so hard to teach you how to lift the bags of food you had to carry inside for your chores, but you kept getting frustrated.”  
“Yeah, but I’m not force sensitive, so it never would have worked.”“It might not have worked, but you got so angry because it seemed so easy for Ben, but you just couldn’t do it,”  
Poe rolled his eyes, Leia often tried to reach to him with stories.  
“So you yelled at him and pushed him and he fell and started crying.”Leia paused, trying to read Poe’s face. “He was trying to teach you something that could help you and you hurt him, his feelings mostly,”  
Poe looked down, he wasn’t exactly sure they were talking about Ben anymore. “He wouldn’t talk to me or answer my holo-calls for a while,”he tapped at his mug again. “Mom told me I shouldn’t have pushed him, it was okay to be upset but Ben was my friend and what I did hurt him,”he reached up to his mother’s ring, pulling lightly at the chain. “Finn was just trying to help me, and I hurt his feelings,”  
Leia sat there, letting him figure it out on his own.   
“I should go find him,”he looked at his tablet, glancing at the time., “Is it to early you suppose?”  
“I have a feeling he’s still up, just in case you needed him tonight,”  
That made Poe feel even more guilty. He had hurt Finn but the younger man still had Poe and his health and wellbeing in mind.  
“I’m gonna go find him,”Poe said, standing up, “Thanks, Leia,”he smiled, kissing her cheek as he used to his own mother.

Poe knocked on their bedroom door. Something he didn’t have to do but he felt the need to.   
“Come in,”came the muffled voice.  
Poe opened the door and slowly stepped in. Finn was sitting down on the bed, tablet in hand as he read some history files. Poe shuffled closer to Finn and sat down on the bed next to him.  
“I’m sorry,”Poe said softly. “You were just trying to help and I was being stubborn.”  
“Yeah,”Finn said softly. “You were.”  
“Thanks,”Poe chuckled, leaning his head onto Finn’s shoulder.  
Finn put down the tablet. “I only offered to help because I hate seeing you like this.”  
Poe nodded. “I know....I don’t like seeing me like this either,”he paused. “Leia said I was being stubborn.”  
Finn snorted. “Yeah, you were,”he repeated.   
“I think I wanna try again,”Poe paused, looking up at Finn. “If you’ll help me,”  
“Of course I will,”Finn pressed a kiss to Poe’s forehead. “I always will,”


End file.
